monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce Gorgon
"You won't know 'til you know, you know?" -Deuce consoling Cleo de Nile in Varsity Boos Deuce Gorgon is the 16 year old son of Medusa. He has a pet rat with two tails named Perseus, and can turn people to stone, albeit temporarily, with his gaze. Personality Deuce Gorgon is friendly and outgoing, and very confident. He loves sports, although he conceals his love for cooking for fear of ridicule. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Deuce's voice is provided by Yuri Lowenthal. Physical Description Deuce is tall and muscular, with green eyes that can turn people to stone (at least for a few hours) which is why he wears glasses. His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and a top his head are a bunch of snakes, forming a mohawk (or snake-hawk as Deuce calls it). He also has green scales on his bicep, though it's unclear if it is part of his skin or an added tattoo. Classic Monster Deuce is the son of the Gorgon Medusa, a figure from classic Greek mytholo gy, and most likely influenced by her portrayal in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans and its 2010 remake of the same name. In the mythological tale, Medusa was transformed into a terrible monster by a jealous Athena due to the fact that she and Poseidon, the god of the seas, snuck into her temple. Her beautiful hair was turned into snakes, and her face became so terrible to behold that the mere sight of it would turn onlookers to stone. In Clash of the Titans, the warrior Perseus needs to kill the Kraken, so he wants to use Medusa's gaze to turn it to stone. Unfortunately that requires killing her. Perseus travels to the Isle of the Dead and kill her guardian, a two-headed dog (the possible inspiration of Deuce's pet rat). Perseus decapitates Medusa. The 1981 film is famous because it features the stop-motion animation of master Ray Harryhausen. Relationships Family Deuce lives with his mother in "a building from one of those pictures at a Greek restaurant. The kind with the big columns and everything."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st In the Books his mother's name is shortened to Maddy so as not to attract unwanted attention. Nothing is known about Deuce's father. Every Summer Vacation, Deuce and his mother travel to Greece to visit his Aunts Stheno and Euryale, the former of which Deuce often has a cook-off against, which may be where his love of cooking came fromhttp://www.facebook.com/MonsterHigh/posts/10150254718662481. Friends Deuce appears to be friends with Heath Burns in New Ghoul at School, and states in his diary that he has an amicable relationship with Clawdeen Wolf's brother Clawd, since they're both on "the team".Deuce Gorgon's Diary, August 19th He makes friends with Jackson Jekyll during a game of pick-up casketball.He appears to be friends with Operetta inDeuce Gorgon's Diary, July 18thH Even though Deuce seems to be friends with Heath Burns, he didn't hesitate in turning him into a stone in New Ghoul @ School. Pet Deuce's pet is a two-tailed rat named Perseus, much to his mother's distaste. He had a pet dragon named Smokey when he was young, he was the first thing Deuce turned into stone. Smokey is supposed to change back on the anniversary of the incident , although Deuce isn't sure which one. Romance Deuce is dating Cleo de Nile. The two had liked each other for a while whilst Cleo was dating Clawd Wolf, but Deuce did not want to ruin Cleo and Clawd's relationship by asking her out, and Cleo said that she wouldn't have said yes for the same reason. However, they were quick to start dating after Cleo and Clawd broke upClawd Wolf's Diary, October 18th. He is somehow able to deal with her demanding attitude. According to New Ghoul @ School, he was Frankie Stein's first crush, although she stopped liking him after she found out that he was already dating Cleo de Nile.They are not afraid to show public affection. DeuceCleodance.png DeuceCleopossessive.png DeuceCleohug.png Deuce in the Monster High books In the Monster High book, Melody kisses Deuce to get back at Cleo for kissing Jackson. This causes a rift in Cleo and Deuce's relationship, but they work through it. When Cleo decides to not go to The Monster Mash, Deuce and Melody go as just friends. When Melody removes Deuce's glasses, he gets angry and leaves the dance. As well as wearing his sunglasses at all times, in the Monster High books Deuce must also always wear a hat in order to hide his snakes. In Ghoul Next Door, he redeems himself to Cleo by giving her a snake (which was his mothers first grey hair), that she names Hissette. Deuce's Official Facebook Description Deuce rocks…literally! He’s 16 and the son of Medusa, so be careful not to look into his eyes. Seriously, that’s why he wears those freaky-fab shades all the time. If you look too long into his eyes – poof – you’re stone. Thank goth it’s not permanent. His green reptilian scales and snake mohawk make all the ghouls in school swoon. He loves rocking out to his fave music - rock and metal, of course - and when he’s not winning battle of the bands or playing casketball, he’s probably chillin’ with this two-tailed pet rat Perseus. Clothing How-to-draw-deuce-gorgon-tutorial-drawing.jpg|Deuce basic outfit DeuceSchoolSpirits.png|Deuce School Spirits DeuceNGAS.png|Deuce Dawn of the Dance featured in New Ghoul @ School Basic Deuce wears a red sleeveless shirt with a skull graphic on it, with a gray and white striped vest or a gray hoodie. He has black pants, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and a black wristband with the Monster High logo on his right wrist and wears classic checkerboard Vans. He always wears red sunglasses to prevent turning friends into rocks (although it's only temporary). Dawn of the Dance Deuce wears a green collared shirt with polka-dots, a black tie, and a black and white argyle vest with a hood lined with purple, black and grey pinstriped pants and white shoes. Instead of his usual red sunglasses, he wears a pair of gold-rimmed aviator shades. The doll comes with a neon-green iCoffin School Spirits Deuce's basketball uniform is a black sleeveless top with a pink and white trim and a pink v-neck, with shorts with the same trim. He also wears black sneakers with green laces, white socks with black argyle at the top, and green sunglasses. His uniform number is 13. Trivia *Although Deuce is on the school's casketball team, and he was cited as the team captian in the Higher Deaducation advert, he is never seen playing in any of the webisodes, and Clawd has been made captain instead. *In the Monster High books, Deuce has an impressive collection of sunglasses, owning over 300 pairs *As well as having snake-like eyes, Deuce also has a forked tongue. It was seen in one of the photos that came with the first wave of Dawn of the Dance dolls. *Deuce and Gil are the only males who are still voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *It also appears that Deuce can turn inanimate objects to stone, but there petrification apparently last longer than with living creatures (as seen in Hatch Me If You Can and Varsity Boos). *He makes a cameo appearance alongside his ghoulfriend Cleo in Draculaura's section of the Higher Deaducation advert. *He, Jackson, and Ghoulia are the only named Monster High students who wear glasses. However, Deuce is unique in that he wears sunglasses. *Deuce is the only character seen as a child, in the webisode Hiss-teria. *Deuce's style is based on Punk fashion. *Deuce is similar to Cyclops from "X-Men Evolution" as both boys have to wear shades in order to keep their eyes from causing damage. Deuce Gorgon Gallery Thumbnail.jpg|Deuce plushie Deucegooglyeyes.png|Deuce Gorgon googly eyes DeuceCat.png|Deuce trying to avoid a black cat 2720692 640px.jpg|Close-up of Deuce Casketball.jpg|Deuce Gorgon's School Spirits uniform CCCCCC.jpg|Deuce's Dawn of the Dance promo 4596659743 dd79c1c897.jpg|Deuce and Cleo Deuce Gorgon 1.jpg 4.jpg 61134_161297683887324_100000212790277_529187_4306982_n.jpg|Deuce as he appears in the Fright Song Music Video Cleo and Deuce.jpg|Deuce with Cleo De Nile in the Higher Deaducation Advert Screen Break.jpg|Deuce breaks the camera by removing his sunglasses deuce cleo kiss.jpg|Deuce kisses Cleo's cheek in Talon Show Deuce no Shades.png|Deuce without his shades on, from Substitute Creature 300px-Monsterhigh.jpg MH-Opening-monster-high-19827977-478-290.jpg Youngdeuce.JPG|Deuce as a young boy with his pet Dragon, Smokey. References Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:characters in a relationship Category:Characters in New Ghoul @ School